


we kiss, we seperate

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Underage Drug Use, Weed, inspired by irl events, introducing: YANGYANG!, markhyuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21855178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: mark let out a puff of smoke when donghyuck came barging into the stall, setting his backpack down onto the door hook and sitting down on mark’s thighs.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Kudos: 53





	we kiss, we seperate

**Author's Note:**

> part 3 is markhyuck!! one more couple to go!!
> 
> i go to school in chicago, weed smoking in the bathroom is the norm here lololol BUT! dont do it!
> 
> i love markhyuck’s friendship i think it’s very precious and cute hehe
> 
> titled from: 50 souls and a discobowl (boy pablo cover)

mark let out a puff of smoke when donghyuck came barging into the stall, setting his backpack down onto the door hook and sitting down on mark’s thighs.

“hey,” he said, pulling the blunt from mark’s fingers and taking a long drag himself.

mark laughed and pulled donghyuck in for a kiss, smiling as donghyuck let out a content squeal.

“we’re literally smoking in school mark... what the fuck are we doing?” donghyuck said.

“hyuck this isn’t the first time we’re doing this it’s fine,” mark replied.

despite his words, mark was worried whether or not the security would smell the stench of weed coming from the bathroom, though, nobody walks by this hall during lunch time.

“just remember, if we get caught, _you _were the one who provoked me,” donghyuck said.__

__mark snorted and nodded, “baby i’d take a bullet for you in a heart beat.”_ _

__

__september 24th 1:04 p.m._ _

__

__the bell signaling the end of 6th period had just rang when mark and donghyuck ran out the boys bathroom, hand in hand and letting out obnoxious laughs as they pushed through the crowd of students._ _

__“mark.... mark hurry before the rush dies down,” donghyuck panted, sprinting down the stairs to the main gym hall._ _

__the two boys looked at the double doors that lead outside, and then turned to look at the door leading inside the gym._ _

__“c’mon hyuck this door is always open,” mark said._ _

__donghyuck nodded and smiled up at mark, pressing a soft kiss onto his cheek and walking toward the wooden doors._ _

__“hey!” a voice said behind them._ _

__“oh fuck,” mark said, snatching donghyuck’s arm into his hand and running out onto the sidewalk, slowing down once they made it onto the next street over._ _

__the two boys panted as they plopped down onto a bench near by._ _

__“mark, i don’t think weed was worth all that running,” donghyuck said._ _

__“hey! we’re out now aren’t we?” mark huffed._ _

__donghyuck nodded and leaned in, leaving a light kiss onto mark’s lips. mark’s cheeks turned a pink color as he leaned in closer._ _

__“i will have you arrested for public indecency,” a voice said from behind them._ _

__donghyuck let out a small shout as he was surprised, looking behind him and seeing no other than... yangyang?_ _

__“yangyang what the hell are you doing here?” he said._ _

__yangyang shrugged and pointed across the street, “dude my house is right there i texted you this morning i was feeling sick.”_ _

__mark began laughing as he saw donghyuck’s reaction. his face getting red and lips tightening into a thin line._ _

__“yangyang i don’t even check my phone in the morning,” donghyuck replied._ _

__“well that’s a you problem isn’t it? i hope the two of you remembered to throw away the bag of weed you probably left in the bathroom... _again _,” yangyang said in a sassy tone.___ _

____donghyuck and mark both looked at each other._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____fuck._ _ _ _


End file.
